


Empty Chairs At Empty Tables

by rosse1999



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Death, Growing Old, M/M, Other, Sad, Time - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosse1999/pseuds/rosse1999
Summary: We had a promise during our time at one direction," Louis said, a small smile curled in his mouth "Liam was in his Les Miserables phase and he suggested that..." Louis voice broke and tears were falling down his face. Louis wiped his tears off and continued "The last person who lives among us should sing 'empty chairs at empty tables',"





	

"We had a promise during our time as One Direction," Louis said, a small smile curled in his mouth "Liam was in his Les Miserables phase and he suggested that..." Louis voice broke and tears were falling down his face. Louis wiped his tears off and continued "The last person who lives among us should sing 'empty chairs at empty tables'," a soft chuckle escaped Louis' voice.

 _They were in their tour bus on their way to London. They had a couple of hours to kill so the boys decided to kill time binge watching some movies._  
_"Please?" Liam begged. In his hands was the Les Miserables DVD disc. The boys groaned, knowing what Liam wanted._  
_"But we've watched it a billion times," Zayn sighed "Aren't you tired of it?"_

_Liam's eyes widened._

_"Blasphemy," Zayn rolled his eyes and the others laughed "C'mon~ Please?"_

_The boys sighed and nodded their heads. Liam cheered and immediately set the disk on dvd player._

"When we made this promised, I prayed to god I wouldn't be the alone. That I wouldn't be the one t-to sing it," Louis' eyes were wet and glassy, he brought wiped his eyes, trying to not cry.

"Guess god didn't listen," Louis voice broke "Harry went first,"

_Louis woke to a persistent sound of his ringtone. He groaned and rolled over to his end table. Still fuzzy and sleepy, he's hand moved around to find the noisy phone._

_When he found, he saw the called ID. Nialler ≧ω≦. He better have a damn good reason to call him at 5 in the morning_

_"What the fuck is it?"_

_"Where were you? I tried calling you for hours and..."_

_"Niall? Why are you calling?_

_"Harry had an accident," I gasped._

_"Is he alright? Is he hurt? Niall what happened to him? Niall?" Louis immediately rushed off his bed and wore his jeans._

_"Just fly here to London," Niall said gravely "He's... He's asking for you,"_

_I hung up._

_Harry... My Harry._

_I wiped the tears away and rushed to the airport. Fortunately there was a flight for him and he immediately bought the ticket._

_Throughout the whole four hour flight, Louis couldn't sleep. He was a disaster. He's hair wasn't combed, he was wearing a torn and ugly shirt and jeans._

_Harry... Harry... Harry..._

_As soon as he landed, Louis rushed out and got the cab. He texted Niall asking which hospital and he gave the cabbybthe address._  
_"H-Harry Styles?" Louis panted. The nurse grimaced. Her face made him panic. Was Harry... Was Harry gone?_

_"He's in 2-A." The nurse answered._

_"How..." Louis tried to ask but he's mouth wouldn't move "How-How-s my-"_

_"Go see him,"_

_Louis run down the hallway, going door by door. When he finally opened the door, he saw Harry._

_"Hey," Louis cried hearing Harry's quiet pained voice. Harry handed out his hand to Louis. Louis slowly walked to take it._

_He saw Liam and Niall by Harry's left side. Zayn was sitting on chair in front of him. Harry guided Louis to sit on the chair next to him._

_"H-Harry?" Louis finally managed to say, he's hand trembling as he holds Harry's cold ones "Harry,"_

_"I know Louis. I know," He said, kissing Louis' hand "I know,"_

_"I'm not ready Harry. I'm not. Y-you can't leave me," Louis cried, he's tear flowing out. Harry reached to hold Louis' cheek, wiping away Louis' endless tears._

_"Shh.. Shh... I know love," Louis leaned in closer to Harry's hand._

_"I-I love you," Louis confessed "I love your s-smile and your mu-muffins and- and"_

_Harry smiled brightly. He guided Louis to kiss him._

_"I love you too,"_

 

"Harry, my love, died fourty-five years ago. A few days after the accident," Louis choked at the memory of watching Harry taking his last breath a-and watching them burying him. What hurts the most was that Louis woke up alone and cold in their apartment. Their cat Dicky meowing for Harry's morning cuddles.

"Liam went next,"

_It been ten years since Harry's death. Louis decided to move to London to be closer to Harry. One morning, after Louis had visited Harry's grave, he went to have a drink at a nearby pub._

_Louis went inside and moaned at the warmth of the pub. He was enjoying a drink when the news on the tv caught his eye. He squinted trying to read the headlines, Louis made a note to buy glasses, and his eyes widened at the headline._

**One Direction Member Shot by Fan**

"Liam's kids were still babies. He had just... He had just posted a pic of him teaching his son to ride a bike," Louis gave a sad smile "Liam was so happy to be a dad. He was a good dad. He loved being with his family. Always spamming my whatsapp with pictures of his kids,"

"That bitch took away the boy's father and... And before I knew it, it was only me, Niall and Zayn left,"

"Niall went next."

_Louis and the boys decided to all move in London so they get to spend some time together. Louis had adopted two new cats after Dicky had left to be with Harry. Even though Louis lived near his friends, he still didn't like waking up to a cold and empty bed._

_He was older now. Tomorrow he'll be celebrating he's sixty-fifth birthday. Thinking back, it's been about twenty four years since Harry died. Louis would still go to his grave but he couldn't visit Harry every day anymore. Time has caught of with him. He's eyes can't see well without his glasses and he's hands were shaky._

_Louis was a thin old man. He's hair no longer coloured but instead white. He remembered trying to stop the aging process but... Harry can never stip aging now. Now, Louis embraced time and he's white hair with an opened heart._

_Louis felt old whenever he's nieces and nephews would bring their children over to visit him. The laughter and giggles cheered would always brightened the room. When they leave, Louis would feel alone and cold again._

_Niall has been pestering him to meet other people. He tried but it never felt right. They weren't his Harry._

_Louis' phone was ringing but it took some time for him to remember when he last seen it. The older man slowly walked his way around the house to find his phone. When he did found it, it was Niall calling._

_"Yes, Niall?" Louis panted slightly, the search took a lot out off him. He sat down on he's armchair, trying to regain some strength back._

_"What were you doing? Running a marathon, is it? At your age Louis? Finally met a man that pleases you?"_

_"Shut up, Niall. What do you want?" Louis snapped impatiently. As Louis got older, his patience were running thin and he was slowly growing up to be those grumpy old men. Niall roared in laughter, hurting Louis's hearing aides._

_"Meet me at the pub tonight. Lads night, eh?"_

_"Aren't you supposed to spend Christmas Eve with your family, Niall?" Louis smirked "Wait a minute, oh, you to spend it with Julie's family?"_

_Louis heard Niall groaned._

_"Please?" Niall begged "Those stuck up snobs piss me off. I've told Jules that I'd spend a few hours with you cause you don't-"_

_"Alright, Nialls. I'll be there," Niall cheered childishly._

_That night, Nialls was late. He's never late especiay for a drink. Louis called him, again and again but no one answered. Suddenly when Louis was about to hang up, Julie called._

_"Niall died was in the hospital after suffering from a sudden stroke. A... A few hours later, he died,"_

Louis lips trembled as he, yet again, had to watch them bury he's friend.

"Before he died, Niall reminded Zayn and I about this promise. He said that if we didn't sing the song, h-he would haunt the fuck out of our family," Louis chuckled softly but immediately he's face turned grim "Then, it was only Zayn and me."

"Zayn and I had our fights and we've said things we didn't mean when we were younger. After he left the band, it took us years and a Harry to make up. We were still at odds with each other but after Niall and Zayn's wife death. We would have never truly made up. We realized time was running out. We didn't have forever and both of us wanted to leave in good terms,"

Zayn died after suffering from prostate cancer. He was doing well after the surgery but it relapsed and now... Now he's here.

"I... I'm alone now. My friends... My Harry...," Louis sobbed uncontrollably, he's words barely making sense. He's hand closing he's eyes trying to avoid being seen crying. Louis tried to stop the tears, but he's heart was aching. He's worst fear had really came true. Louis was the last person to die and it killed him inside.  
  
"As... As promised," Louis sad, as he slowly regained some calmness.

 _"There's a grief that can't be spoken._  
_There's a pain goes on and on._  
_Empty chairs at empty tables_  
_Now my friends are dead and gone._

 _Here they talked of revolution._  
_Here it was they lit the flame._  
_Here they sang about `tomorrow'_  
_And tomorrow never came,"_

As Louis sang, in front of him, he saw spirits of One Direction members. Harry, Liam, Niall and Zayn who looked just like they did when they all first met. His Harry smiled brightly at him, he hasn't seen that smile in forever. Louis felt tears still falling from his eyes, he didn't know of it were happy ones or sad ones.

 _"From the table in the corner_  
_They could see a world reborn_  
_And they rose with voices ringing_  
_I can hear them now!_  
_The very words that they had sung_  
_Became their last communion_  
_On the lonely barricade at dawn._

_Oh my friends, my friends forgive me_

_That I live and you are gone._  
_There's a grief that can't be spoken._  
_There's a pain goes on and on._

 _Phantom faces at the window._  
_Phantom shadows on the floor._  
_Empty chairs at empty tables_  
_Where my friends will meet no more._

 _Oh my friends, my friends, don't ask me_  
_What your sacrifice was for_  
_Empty chairs at empty tables_  
_Where my friends will sing no more_

"Thank you," he heard the boys mouthed s they faded from Louis sight.Once Louis finished the singing, all the guest gave a quiet standing ovation. His niece, Agnus, helped Louis walked down from the podium.

***

Louis watched them lowered Zayn's casket down the hole. He had a grim face on, he's niece  
"That was beautiful, Uncle Lou. I... I cried through the whole speech and... And..."

Louis smiled softly but he's mind was else where. He was eighty-six years ole, most of his sisters are gone now. There was only Doris, Ernis and Daisy left.

"Why not you go wait in the car, Aggie. I need... I need to be alone for a bit," Agnus nodded and left Louis alone.

Louis walked with his cane, slowly towards Zayn's grave.

"My memory is a bit blurry but I have never forgot about our time together. We've m-made some mistakes and really bad decisions but I wish... I wish we could relive those days. I wish we could stay forever young and never know the pains of growing old. But of all, I wish to be with you,"

The boys were behind him. Their eyes were filled with guilt for leaving their friend behind. They knew Louis wouldn't blame him for doing the inevitable but they still felt guilty. Harry walked closer to Louis and hugged him from behind.

Louis suddenly felt a warm embrace and he's eyes crying out tears. He curled into the warmth and was desprate to keep it from leaving.

"I love you, Lou," Louis turned he's head around. He's eyes let out endless tears when he saw the boys, his Harry, alive.

"Harry," Louis choked, turning around to hug Harry "Harry,"

"I'll be waiting Louis. I'll always be waiting for you," Harry scent calmed him as Louis curled closer into Harry's broad chest.

"I miss you," Louis cried "I... I was so alone and everything was s-so cold,"

Harry rubbed Louis' back calmly.

"I know. I know," Harry broke their hug and bent down to Louis eyes "I have to go now baby,"

Louis choked and held on to Harry's sleeve tightly. He can't... He can't. Louis was tired of feeling alone. He was tired.

"Don't leave me," Louis cried, he's voice cracked when he spoke "Y-you can't!"

"Louis, I've never left you," Harry and the boys were slowly fading. Louis started to panic but Harry bent down to kiss him "Soon Louis, soon,"

He disappeared. Louis held onto air.

***

Four years later, Louis laid on a hospital bed. Tubes and wires were all over he's body. Something he protested. Agnus held onto Louis hand as she read him his diary back in he's twenties. He smiled at his youthful foolishness and smiled at the sarcasm he wrote.

"Aggie," Louis called.

"Yes, Uncle Lou?"

"Don't live in regret. Have fun while you still can. Go on an adventure,"

"Uncle, I already 70, I'm way to old for adventure," Louis smiled.

"That's when you should go adventuring the most," Louis whispered to his niece "I'm leaving you everything I have,"

Agnus gasped and panicked. She knew Uncle Louis was rich but she thought he'd give all of it to charity. Her other cousins were going tonbe pissed at her.

"I trust you to decide how to use it. Especially my summer home at North Cornwell. I'm leaving that to you personally,"

Agnus smiled. She remembered how she loved going there as a child. The cottage was adorable and right in front of the beach.

"When you get better, I'll bring you there, alright?" Agnus cried, tears falling down her cheeks "It should be beautiful by this time,"

Louis smiled calmly at Agnus. They both knew he wasn't going to get any better. They both knew he wasn't going to see North Cornwell again.

"Harry loved that cottage," Louis grunted "Please, please take care of it"

**Last One Direction Member passed away this morning beside he's favourite niece, Agnus Berk.**

***

"Harry?"

"Yes, Louis?"

"I'm home,"

"Welcome home,"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I had to write this. I hope you enjoy them..


End file.
